Raven's Tale
by FrozenBurns
Summary: Justin hadn't been aware that Heaven wasn't his first stop after death on Earth, along with several others. But with his Semblance, he detects a darkness, one he intends to combat with Raven's Tale. But who, exactly, did he name this after, hmm? [many AUs but stays close to canon] [OCs, one SI] [artistry by ArtStation user Haley Fall (I think, pls confirm)]
1. Justin

_Be sure to remember that the following information can and_ will _change over time, so while you're waiting between chapters, be sure to read it!_

* * *

 _ **Raven's Tale**_

* * *

 **Summary** **:** Justin hadn't been aware that Heaven wasn't his first stop after death, along with several others. But with his Semblance, he detects a darkness, one he intends to combat - and that's Raven's Tale. But who, exactly, did he name this after, hmm?

 **Characters:** OC, Yang X. L., Raven B., Weiss S. _; Ruby R.,_ Ozpin _, Blake B., team JNPR, more OCs,_ _basically everyone but better_ (wip order)

 **Genres:** Drama, Angst _;_ _hurt/comfort, friends, romance, comedy_

 **Rated:** T _;_ _or M, depending on future content. Leaning for M._

 **Language:** English : English _;_ _Vytalian (Original Language), Mistralian (OL, Japanese), Atlesian (OL, German), Vacoan (OL, French), Spanish, Filipino (Tagalog dialect, plus others), English (written in Gibberish)._

 **Beta(s):** N/A. May look for one later.

 **Crossover(s):** RWBY _; Soul AU, Measurements AU, Time AU, Earthen Languages of Remnant AU_ , The Gamer _; Rings AU, Ability On/Off Button AU_ , Real Life

 **End Notes:** This is my main Xiuhcoatl universe.

* * *

 **\- =*Other Information*= -**

* * *

 _ **Season #1: A Raven's Tale | Act #1: In Medias Res**_

Ikko po, no warazan!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _RWBY_ , that belongs to _Monty Oum_ and _Rooster Teeth_ , extensively. I do not own the original concept of _The Gamer_ , that belongs to _Sang-a and Seong_. I do, however, own any and all OCs, AUs, and twisted plot/Canon. Please support the official releases.

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

 **\- =*Chapter #1: Justin*= -**

 **\- =*12:37 AN - Newsday, 2 Tesnum, 2305*= -**

* * *

Birds tweeted as the bright light of the sun filtered down from the blue of the sky between the green sea of tree leaves, illuminating the grass and brushes of Remnant, filling in a peaceful atmosphere in what was called the Emerald Forest. Full brushes and the leaves of the trees shuddered in the wind as it passed, the trunks of trees too thick to be moved.

The camera seemed to favor a particular wooden tree trunk-

The trunk shattered and the bark broke off instantaneously as a red boot had slammed upon its surface, red embers the only residue in the form of a partial footprint into the tree. The growl of a Beowulf Grimm was close behind as those claws of its carved into the tree before leaping onto the next.

A guttural and low roar emanated from the creature in frustration as its prey eluded it with ease, only a second behind the man who gracefully leapt from tree to tree in an effort to shake off the bogey behind him. The man grunted in annoyance himself when the beast kept pace with its voracious appetite fleeing its mouth in the form of hungry drool.

"Aura Round!" his voice uttered. It was deep and commanding. However, this time it was quiet, as if trying to keep the words a secret, so they were forced into a sub-vocalization of the command. A black bolt appeared inside of his right hand as he cupped it, its seeming increase of power emitting a quiet hum and gave off some vibration to indicate the intensity of the thing. As he jumped from tree to tree, he spared a glance behind him before palm striking the air in the direction of the beast.

He missed. The black orb flew past the creature and exploded into some bushes beneath them. Luckily, the forest did not catch fire.

"Stubborn..." he muttered under his breath, a string of insults fleeing his mouth about as fast as he could think them, before spinning around and drawing the sword from his left hip.

The beast kept jumping between the trees, zig-zagging towards its prey in the form of a human who moved at its own speed if faster. The man spun around gracefully with his sword in hand, and the beast leapt into the direction of the upturned blade, cleaving the creature in two when the invisible foothold the man had disappeared from beneath him, leaving him relatively unharmed and only a little bloody. Some of its black blood spread over his form before he landed safely on the ground, which wasn't too far away, in a crouch before abruptly standing up straight.

He huffed quietly, having been a little annoyed. He swung his blade out to the side to rid of the creature's innards, cleaning the blade, and sheathed it at his side.

He approached where the Grimm had fallen, humming a useless tune to himself as he gathered some items that appeared to have _fallen_ out of the beast, pocketing them on his person. They seemed to have disappeared in a mild, blue flash of light.

After that, he stood up and spun around to the direction of North after having looked up to the sky at random, dredging up some memories to relearn the direction towards his destination.

The man walked with heavy footfalls of large, red boots which ended in a piercing pattern at the crux of his knee, which bled into black greaves that he wore. He wore a black undershirt and a red midriff jacket that only had a right sleeve. His arms were covered in black gauntlets that ended with sharp fingers. He held a white shield that bounced with every step - it was long and thin, edged with gold, like the black garments were embroidered with the same color.

His hair was as black as his irises were brown, slicked back and covered with a large, ornate golden crown situated on his head. Looking to have suffered a fatal blow at the midsection of the tallest mantlepiece in the center, the crown was jagged - broken beyond repair. He decided he liked it that way.

He had tuned out the telltale sign that one was stepping on sticks and snapping them in half due to him being the one to step over him. After a few more of these piercers of silence, he found a lone boy in the middle of an empty area surrounded by bushes and trees. He approached, again unaware of the sounds he was making. As he came close enough to lay a hand on the blue haired Faunus, he swung around with his blade in his left hand and barely held it back from the red-armored's neck.

"Whoa, hey," the man with a literal blade at his throat said, a little intimidated, hands up in surrender. "Let's all calm down, eh?"

The blue-haired Faunus in front of him breathed a sigh of relief - either at the presence of another and/or the fact that he didn't just kill a student was a mystery to the black-haired man, he didn't know - and sheathed his own weapon at his right hip. The red-armored mirrored the sigh while letting his hands down, readying himself for conversation.

"Name's Justin Zabrowski," he introduced, reaching out to shake the hand of the boy in front of him, his clothing appearing to have been of a black duster that reached down to just above his grey boots, held together by two golden officer cords by stars on either side - the right breast stars before lower than the left ones - and the collar hung over like cliffhangers. Underneath the duster rest a blue officer top that belonged to the Valen military, complete with silver buttons and medals. The pants seemed to bag up until the knee, in which is then smoothed out along the calves and into the boots. He had two panther ears planted at the top of his unruly cyan hair.

"Corsa," the Faunus said warily, eyebrow raised as he accepted the hand. A lip upturned into the curve of a smirk as he added, "Seishin Corsa, Mizu Seishin Corsa, Ryuu Mizu Seishin Corsa."

Justin began to chuckle at the Faunus' sense of humor, who joined him in jubilee before the two of the sobered up and Justin had the ability to say, "Clever." He nodded at him curtly before veering the conversation off into a risky territory, but one to add bridges of trust between the two. "Military?" he asked.

The boy's face before him double took as the question was somewhat a slap for him, before he shook his head. He _had_ been wearing military clothing after all - at least an old uniform. The boy shook his head. "No," Ryuu answered. "It was my father's - I just didn't take off his silvers from his time in the military."

Justin nodded, browsing over all of the medals which appeared to be combat related for certain operations that eluded him. He had been unaware of any kind of fighting between the current date and the Great War, but kept it to himself. The little ears on Ryuu's head flickered and Justin looked up.

"And you?" Ryuu asked, "You Vacoan?" he pointed at Ryuu's red clothing, and Justin looked at it for a moment before shaking his head in a firm negative.

"Not in their military," he answered and Ryuu nodded. "I did come from there, though," he admitted, shrugging, "I guess the theme just stuck with me." He readjusted his jacket and looked up again, relearning yet again the direction of North before shaking his head in a specific direction. "North's this way, Ryuu," he said helpfully, and the Faunus nodded before following with him quietly.

The two followed towards the preached direction of North in silence, having been getting used to the other's Aura. Ryuu's was...flowing, but non-existent in a way. It was there, as if his soul _did_ exist, but there was always a telltale sign that it wasn't there physically, having been blocked or not there altogether. Justin chalked it up to Ryuu being Auraless, a type of Soul user that wasn't capable of calling on their Aura, but they had a form of Semblance called an Anti-Semblance. _"His Anti-Semblance must have some sort of liquid connection,"_ Justin deduced, _"What with that feeling I get with his presence."_

Ryuu's detection was different, however. He could feel an Aura and immediately knew he was a full Aura user, one that had half the Aura to protect and heal himself while simultaneously having half a Semblance to use unique to his fighting style, whatever it was. It felt protective - or maybe that was his Aura leaking? Most inexperienced Hunters - especially Hunters-in-training had a habit of letting small amounts of their Aura, Semblance feeling, or emotions out. It is an unnecessary but uncontrollable ability until they learn to better hold it in and reserve energy. Such is the reason for a young Hunter's strong appetite.

Deciding a new conversation to keep them out of the clutches of boredom was in order, Justin told him, "My weapon's name is Zumakalis - or at least the former wielder's name was," he said, before his lips upturned, "The original name of _Bonesaber_ was a little dull."

Ryuu snorted in derision at either name, but the specific one wasn't in Justin's way of knowing. "Mine's Muramasas," he replied, a little pride at the name. "My Father picked it up in his younger days and presented it to me when I was six."

Justin whistled as he stepped through a brush, "Six?" he asked with incredulity lining his tone, "That's pretty damn young," he commented. It wasn't uncommon to earn or make a weapon at a young age, but six was _half_ the common young age.

Ryuu breathed out a, "Yeah," before stepping in behind Justin again. There was that feeling of relief in being in his presence but also a twinge of sureness with his prowess in ability - whether it was the effect of a leaky Aura or a partner he could rely on and be relied on, it was beyond him. "And your shield?" he inquired, brow up to regard Justin's gaze when he looked back at him. "Looks pretty damn ornate for just having two colors on it - baby's got to have a name."

Justin's head tilted a little at that last bit but any protests to the implications went unchallenged as he nodded. "Name's Spinning Sacred Shield - or S3 for short," he replied, and the boy snorted again. Justin was a little affronted - he'd made them after all. "You'll see how it works," he promised.

Though whether or not it was going to be used on him was another story, so Ryuu changed the subject, looking about himself. "Did you go to an Initiate school?"

"No, not really," Justin replied, cutting through another brush and narrowly avoiding any unnecessary sound by slamming it into a tree. "Wandered through Middle-Sanas, though, and got some personal training from a Hunter."

Ryuu knew he was keeping a few things but kept the whole big question, _You mean you went through the five top interracial terrorist groups on the planet?_ unsaid, and instead replied with "I see," before adding, "I didn't go to one myself - I was just hoping that if you did, you'd overlook that."

Justin breathed out what sounded like a mix of relief of both the unsaid question and the similarity, "Same," he confirmed the latter only.

A moment of silence was over the two before Ryuu looked up, curious. Justin _did_ seem to have the whole _directional sixth sense_ thing down. "You think we're close?" he asked.

"Not particularly," Justin answered absentmindedly, cutting through a bush after having unsheathed Zumakalis. "I could see a few stone structures while we were flying through the air," he continued, stamping out a small brush that Ryuu might catch on before walking further and cutting into another bush, "The Northernmost one from the cliffs we were launched from is this way - but not particularly the closest."

 _"So he took the Headmaster's words literally?"_ he wondered. _"Makes a little sense...wouldn't want to go to the closest and find nothing there."_

Suddenly, Justin stopped and stuck a hand out, silencing and halting Ryuu behind him. Ryuu put his hand on his sword instinctively as he searched around, ears flicking in response, hearing little movement that may belong to the normal forest critters or stalking Grimm.

"Grimm," Justin muttered so quietly Ryuu didn't think he would be able to hear it without his second pair of ears.

A thought occurred to Ryuu and he let it plague his thoughts briefly, looking behind at the man named Justin, who had his back to his own. He hadn't once commented on his species, but took full advantage of their advanced biological traits. _"Strange...but welcome,"_ he decided. The less racists he had to deal with - especially as one as close as Justin had to be, the better.

Suddenly, Justin began looking around more frantically, drawing more sound than he may have intended and Ryuu had to hear as hard as he could for any semblance of moveme-

 _"Something's in the tree-!"_

All the tension died to reveal what appeared to be a small, sleek Grimm of black fur and a blue marked mask of white, shadowing even bluer eyes. _"Blue?"_ thought Ryuu curiously, but guard ever raising as he attempted to attack the feline Grimm.

"Wait!" Justin ordered, and it took all of Ryuu's power to dispel the momentum of his swing into a nearby tree, focusing on Justin to get a bead as to _why_ he was ordered to stay his hand with the wayward Grimm. Imagine his surprise when he found what appeared to be his ( **deranged** , in his most recent opinion) partner petting the thing with long, languid strokes. "This is Diana," he answered, patting the side of its stomach affectionately and it purred in reply, "she's a tamed Nemean Grimm," he elaborated.

The feline looked to Ryuu and snorted, and if Ryuu thought it intelligent, he would've chalked that up to an insult of derision at him, and Justin chucked in response, so he believed that at least a little bit.

Suddenly, Ryuu registered the meaning behind the past few moments, and incredulously asked, "You _tamed_ a Creature of Grimm?"

Justin looked up at him and shrugged, the feline dashing into the woods and he followed, forcing Ryuu to do the same and they continued on, not wasting time. "She was but a small cub when I foun-" he began, only for a black blur to rush through the trees and tackle him, growling all the while, and Ryuu had to stop himself from attacking his partner's pet yet again. _"Not even_ a minute _and I've almost killed it-_ her _twice..._.

Justin chuckled while saying, "She hates it when I tell this story," he pet its ear, full of jubilee even though the creature practically hovered over his downed form. The creature _whined_ in response. Justin gave Ryuu a pointed look. "She wasn't supposed to be here today, but she absolutely _hates_ being alone for more than four days, so _please_ keep this quiet," he lightly begged and Ryuu could only dumbly nod in reply.

* * *

 **-= *Outside the Ruined Temple* =-**

 **\- = *1:12 AN - Newsday, 2 Tesnum, 2305* = -**

* * *

Justin and Ryuu, following Diana, raced through the forest at breakneck speeds, occasionally jumping over a bush or leaping on tree trunks to keep both speed and dodging ability from the things that followed closely behind. _"There is a problem here,"_ Ryuu realized, with keeping a Grimm as a pet, and that's the fact that every Grimm has a distinct smell, a smell very few Faunus can detect and only the Grimm can pick up with ease.

And there were many of Diana's untamed kind scuttling for them from behind.

"I cannot believe you would let that _damn_ cat Grimm follow with us!" Ryuu shouted with disdain, leaping over another large fallen over trunk of tree before sprinting alongside Justin again. Justin himself had to veer away for a moment before resuming the conversation.

"She said that I could tell you her story as long as she could come along, and that's that, so leave it be!" he replied sternly.

Ryuu only sighed in response before they finally broke through the last treeline and Justin spun around, shouting at Ryuu, "Get to the Temple, I'll deal with Diana's cousins!"

There was a little humor in his voice that Ryuu couldn't help but let a drawn out laugh to, and he did as told, making a beeline down the flat prairies towards the ruined temple before him. It was semicircular on the floor, but even less circumference in the pillars that raised in the back of it, pedestals before them. Each pedestal had one relic on it - either white or black - and as he approached, the more and more they suspiciously looked like chess pieces.

Inside the temple already were what looked like other Initiates and the six of them loitered around, awaiting others - possibly other friends to rendezvous with there and head to the other end of the valley forest.

Ryuu came to a halt in front of a pair, one of which was a raven-haired Faunus that seemed to be hiding her heritage (he kept quiet for her sake) and amber eyes, and a blonde with lilac eyes.

"What's up, Tiger?" the blonde asked playfully and not hatefully, but the wording could've been done better to get on Ryuu's good side - of which she was not at at this point. But, instead of glaring at her like the other Faunus had already been doing, he rolled his eyes and corrected her.

"I'm a Panther, actually."

"That's like a pot calling the kettle black."

Ryuu ignored the comment and strolled passed her, reaching up to one of the pedestals and quickly swiping a black bishop. With the color palette he and his partner had brought into this school, he doubted the guy would appreciate any bright colors - especially because of his origins.

The Vacoans pretty much hated the Atlesians (whose national color was _White_ ) to the point of all out war - _"If it wasn't for the Vytalian Treaty, but I digress."_

Stepping away from the pedestal, he accidentally knocked into another Initiate, who huffed out in surprise but quickly apologized, and Ryuu looked to the interloper.

"It's fine, man," Ryuu waved him off, "name's Ryuu, by the way," he greeted, free hand up as he pocketed the Relic on his person.

"Russell," the boy replied, and Ryuu couldn't help but look atop his head. It was a fair trade, however, because Russell had looked up as well.

Russell didn't particularly have a full head of hair on his head, as it was all finely pointed into a mohawk of interesting bright colors, while Ryuu's head of cyan housed two triangular Panther ears. Russell apologized again and Ryuu waved him off and said it was alright.

"Did you bleach your hair?" Russell asked. The question was innocent enough, and if by the expression he was using, he also had to guess that the boy had been attempting the same but failing. Unfortunately, he was to turn down the boy with a solid _no_. "Aww, man," he sighed.

"Sorry," Ryuu apologized, and Russell expressed his neutrality but the disdain in his voice was the same. "See ya around..." Russell came out of his stupor and nodded, returning to his partner. He walked towards the entrance only to be in the presence of the third pair.

In front of him seemed to be an almost full body of knightly armor from nearly three hundred years ago if it wasn't for the unique plating and the flag painted and faded upon the shield. The boy introduced himself as Crimson Utah. He had a full head of black, slicked hair. On a belt across his waist laid several cartridges of Dust most likely for the elder rifle stowed away on his person.

Crimson's partner was a small thing, more than a head shorter than him, even. Her name was Rogue Argan, and she wore, in contrast to Crimson, less armor. It was made of black colored leather which was v-shaped to show off cleavage, and form fitting over the rest of her body. A bow was stowed over her back much like her partner's rifle, there was an entire quiver of arrows, and two daggers sheathed at each hip. She wore high heeled boots and her brown hair cascaded down her sides. The two of them had chosen the same type of Relic.

Soon, however, the tranquil hush of voices of seven teenagers were silenced for a moment as Crimson asked, "Where's your teammate, Ryuu?" It was loud enough for the others to hear.

The aforementioned tranquility was broken by the explosion of screaming from the forest as three other teenagers rushed through the treeline, a pack of Nemeans and Ursa following close behind, Justin - _"Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear,"_ Justin thought after having heard the conversation in the distance - in the lead.

"I WANTED TO RIDE ONE, DAMMIT!"

"NORA! NO!"

The seven teenagers watched in morbid fascination as the girl now known as Nora - as all had described her similarly, _"A bottle of bursting with pink jubilee."_ \- hopped on top of one of the smaller Ursa, grabbed it by what little spikes that jutted out of its back, and began to _steer_ the Ursa towards the group, laughing all of the while. The boy behind her of which was only seen to be wearing green with the distance the others were at, held on for dear life on one its paws, which flailed.

"You don't see _that_ every day," Justin muttered to himself, before spinning around mid stride and using the ground to slow himself down, threw an arm out and shouted, "Ice Make: Snow Flank!"

A large arc of white emanated into existence in the middle of the air, a sudden chill causing all of the furs on all of the mammal-type Grimm around to stand up on end, and the arc flew into the oncoming group, ever growing for but a moment. Most were frozen and others were sliced in two. Any remaining forces simply slammed into the wall of frozen Grimm of which shattered, before beginning to crawl over their fallen brethren.

The green clad boy on the paw managed to right himself behind Nora, whom of which leaned back into his chest and up into his face, "Havin' fun there, pardner?" she asked playfully, and said partner could not help but let his anger dissipate at the look of her face.

"Please don't do this again," he begged, _pleading_ for her not to get killed - his own life be damned. _"Not like I can muster the courage to say that to her face,"_ he added regretfully.

"No promises!" his little jubilee replied, and he sighed in response, lifting up her weapon, Magnhild, from her back and aiming behind him while it was still in grenade launcher mode, firing into the Ursa pack behind him.

Back with Justin, whose first thought was, _"Interesting dynamic,"_ he spun back around and sprinted directly towards Ryuu before grounding to a halt, sheathing Zumakalis and removing S3 from his back on his left forearm, ready for bear. He noted the others beside him and introduced himself. "Justin."

"Crimson," the man replied.

"Rogue," the little one replied.

"Ryuu, did you get the relic?" Justin asked, looking towards from with his face behind the head of his shield, his peripherals watching carefully for any quicker Nemean Grimm.

Ryuu nodded, "Yes," he answered, "Black Rook."

"The Relics were _chess pieces_?" Justin asked, almost _annoyed_ by the prospect as he turned back to regard the oncoming Grimm. Ryuu hadn't answered that rhetorical question because blondie shouted from behind.

"What do we do?!"

"No point in fighting!" Crimson replied. "Let's get this Nora chick her Relic and get the hell out!"

"What about my sister?!" the blonde asked angrily, almost ready to attack Crimson instead, and the one it was directed at stuttered without answer.

Justin harshly replied, turning back to the blonde, "If your sister can't handle this little test, she doesn't deserve to be at Beacon!"

"Don't say that about my sister!"

"Then trust her, dumbass!"

Any retort was halted as Nora and her partner came into view, the Ursa ignoring anyone else at it continued to wobbily attempt to remove its occupants, only to fail as the girl held on with all the fun in the world, singing proudly, "I'm Queen of the Cas-tle! I'm Queen of the Cas-tle!" over and over again.

The blonde, knocked out of anger at Justin, sighed before picking up a White Rook and tossed it up. The green one from behind thanked her and said, "Name's Ren. Please excuse my partner."

"Yang," she replied. "And don't worry, she seems fun~"

Ren gave a little smile at that - one he'd learn to regret later as it was in front of _Yang_ of all people - "Yeah," he replied, "she really is."

Nora was far into her own little dreamland to have heard that, anyway - and if she _did_ hear that, all the more power to his cowering little self. At least to saying it to her face.

"Time to move!" Justin shouted, beginning to wildly throw his shield while still on his arm to slam into the Nemean Grimm, Diana having already disappeared to God knows where. Ryuu was still wrapping his head around that. Justin himself had begun retreating, walking backward, towards the direction of North, Ryuu, Crimson, and Rogue following close behind. Justin noticed each of their attacks and quickly put a plan together. "Crimson and Rogue! At my back and provide cover fire! Ryuu, with me!"

The four began a retreat as Justin unsheathed Zumakalis and entered close quarters combat alongside Ryuu, Rogue's bow removed and firing, and Crimson spraying rounds into the left flank which had begun to fill with Grimm.

Yang, the black haired Faunus, Nora and Ren followed suit, Russell and his partner close behind.

Then, all of a sudden, multiple things happened simultaneously.

A boy and a girl both fell from the sky before crash landing into the ground before them, destroying most of the Grimm in the process.

A red haired, well armored girl ran out of the forest and into the clearing with a large Spider Grimm on her tail, which attacked her but utterly failed to land a hit.

And a white haired girl continued holding onto the claw of a Nevermore in the sky.

Yeah, things were crazy.

* * *

 **-= *End of Chapter #1: Justin* =-**

* * *

And that's a wrap, y'all! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I certainly liked writing it for over several months time with much, _much_ writer's block (that _entire_ sentence was sarcastic, by the way).

 _ **Omakes**_ _will be here!_

 **Dictionary and Credits:**

* * *

 **AN/IM, Tesnum, Newsday:** These are apart of my time AU. AN means "At Night," and refers to PM. Tesnum refers to September. Newsday refers to Tuesday.

 **Zumakalis/S3, Muramasas:** Zumakalis and Sacred Shield originate from the game Diablo 3. Muramasas is a play on of Muramasa Sengo, Bleach's filler character Muramasa, and Akame ga Kill's Murasame.

 **Mizu, Seishin:** Mizu, Seishin, and Ryuu are all Japanese for Water, Spirit, and Dragon, respectively.

 **Nemean:** This type of Grimm refers to the Greek mythological creature.

 **Aura Round, Ice Make: Snow Flank:** AR refers to The Gamer's ability "Mana Round". IM:SF is a copy of Fairy Tail's Gray Fullbuster's signature ability though with a noncanon attack name/ability.

* * *

 _Replies to_ _ **Comments**_ _will be here._

* * *

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


	2. Birdy!

_Be sure to remember that the following information can and_ will _change over time, so while you're waiting between chapters, be sure to read it!_

* * *

 _ **Raven's Tale**_

* * *

 **Summary:** Justin hadn't been aware that Heaven wasn't his first stop after death, along with several others. But with his Semblance, he detects a darkness, one he intends to combat - and that's Raven's Tale. But who, exactly, did he name this after, hmm?

 **Character(s):** OC, Yang X. L., Raven B., Weiss S. _; Ruby R.,_ Ozpin _, Blake B., team JNPR, more OCs,_ _basically everyone but better_ (wip order)

 **Genre(s):** Drama, Angst _;_ _Hurt/Comfort, Friends, Romance, Comedy_

 **Rating:** T _;_ _soon to be M, due to future content._

 **Language(s):** English : English _;_ _Vytalian (Original Language, written in English), Mistralian (OL, Japanese), Atlesian (OL, German), Vacoan (OL, French), Spanish, Filipino (Tagalog dialect, plus others), English (written in Gibberish)._

 **Beta(s):** N/A. May look for one later.

 **Crossover(s):** RWBY: _Soul AU, Measurements AU, Time AU, Original Languages of Remnant (written in Earthen ones) AU_. The Gamer _; Rings AU, Ability On/Off Button AU_. | Real Life

 **End Notes:** Summary, Genre(s), Rating, Language(s), Beta(s), Crossover(s), and Author's comment section have all been updated. PCS (Previous Chapter Summary) has been added.

* * *

 **-= *Other Information* =-**

* * *

 _ **Season #1: A Raven's Tale | Act #1: In Medias Res**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _RWBY_ , that belongs to _Monty Oum_ and _Rooster Teeth_ , extensively. I do not own the original concept of _The Gamer_ , that belongs to _Sang-a and Seong_. I do, however, own any and all OCs, AUs, and twisted plot/Canon. Please support the official releases.

 **PCS:** Meeting his partner for the next four years - and possibly the rest of his career as a Hunter - Ryuu Corsa follows the mostly deranged man in Initiation towards their objective: the Relics. He meets another nine students as another four enter the fray, by either bringing or crashing the party.

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

 **-= *Chapter #2: Birdy!* =-**

 **-= *1:37 AN - Newsday, 2 Tesnum, 2305* =-**

* * *

"Ruby!"

The crying shout of the blonde brought Justin out of his Grimm killing spree for a moment as he briefly looked behind him to regard it, though that gave an Ursa ample time to swipe at him, sending him flying in her direction.

He quickly recovered md-flight, after having shouted in pain, and landed nearby her. His shield mechashifted little, spinning with the straps on his arm as the center of its arcs, and spun so the bottom of the shield faced the same direction as his hand would. He aimed it, and the center jewel piece jutted out to reveal five small barrels. The furthest to the right from his side began firing one bullet at a time.

He turned back to her as she kept firing off her shotgun rounds from what appeared to be yellow gauntlets, slowly moving towards where this supposed _Ruby_ landed, and he followed with - sure that his little group would continue to do as he said outside of his current actions. "That your sister?" he asked quickly, firing another round into the head of a Nemean, whose mask took the brunt of the attack and kept moving.

"Yeah!" she answered in reply, punching down a small Ursa that wandered too close while they were attacking.

"Got it!" he replied, taking his shield and extending the lower blade before stabbing it forward into the stomach of another Ursa, removing it from the disappearing pile of Grimm and fired again, blades retracting. "Take your partner and go after her and her possible partner kind of hanging there!" The underlying joke seemed to make Yang choke, not that he commented. "Groups of four are for the best and will most likely keep you on her team!"

Yang faltered now, and luckily there was a small lull in battle as the Grimm attempted to flow over their fallen, disappearing brethren and the other students reloaded their weapons and took the time to catch a breath. "But...look, Justin," she turned towards him.

He looked back, "Yeah?" he asked. During the fight, she had heard his name called multiple times as they looked to him for orders.

"My sister, she's a little..." she pursed her lips, looking for the right words. As if remember something, her face brightened up again as she began running. "Come on!"

Justin followed with, hoping Ryuu would stay behind with his teammates while he checked on what the blonde was going to talk about. The black haired partner of Yang followed with wordlessly. "What?" he asked, a little annoyed. He need to get back with his team.

"My sister's a little socially awkward and could use all the help she can get with people," Yang answered, not at all perturbed by his irritation, though it hadn't grown from her words. "I'd prefer it if she be on her own team so she can learn to open up."

Justin thought for a minute before shrugging. "Look, my sister was bad with people, too," Justin admitted, and Yang looked to him with an almost new respect. _"I suppose it has something to do with being an older sibling to an awkward little girl, and the fact that I've implied I actually got her out of said awkwardness."_ He shook his head. "It's the job of the elder sibling to teach the little one how to act, or you'll always be face palming." It was a little bit of advice he wished he had followed in the past - that is, if the past had allowed him to even get that far with her.

Yang seemed to have thought over it for a second before nodding, face turning determined. "Alright, _fine_ ," she conceded, if a little forcefully to keep herself from refusing the idea. "Blake, com'on," she said wearily, and the catgirl nodded emotionlessly, but gave Justin a curt nod as she passed. Justin nodded at a good job done before turning around and joining his group again.

"Ren, Nora!" he shouted, gathering their attention as the newly made distance between themselves and the freed Grimm rapidly closed, "Get to the other guy and the girl being chased by the Widow! They might be partners!"

He had long ago told Russell and his teammate, _Dove, if he remembered right,_ to go after two wayward teammates who had sneakily entered the ruins and gathered a Relic, only to have multiple Nemeans notice them and force them to run off. With those four sorted out, he believed he had the right teams that the Headmaster would chose, if the Relics were of any indication.

Ren and Nora nodded, Nora taking her little stampede of slowly taming Ursa with her. Justin shook his head and shivered at the thought of the crazy woman being able to control them with ease, as they had begun to follow without question - that is, if they even could they wouldn't.

With those thoughts sorted out, Justin turned a little towards his teammates, Grimm still in his sights, "Crimson, Rogue! Retreat! Ryuu and I'll keep them off you! Get to the treeline. Crim, make a path 50 kots long with your rifle. Rogue, you keep cover fire!"

He cursed to himself internally at his terrible commanding skill. He'd have to learn how to make his commands more concise. The other three, mostly himself actually, were well aware of the redundancy in his commands, and he noted to rectify that as they made their positions.

"Oh, this'll be a long day..." he muttered, sheathing Zumakalis as he waved his arm out again. "Ice Make: Snow Flank!" A similar effect to earlier happened and the two did 180s and ran towards the treeline. Crimson and Rogue had already made it there, the sounds of a rifle burning through the air, the _whish_ es of arrows flowing over them to potshot the Grimm he'd line up for her entering their ears as they ran.

* * *

 **-= *Forest Encounter* =-**

 **-= *1:43 AN - Newsday, 2 Tesnum, 2305* =-**

* * *

The formation wasn't kept close knit like Justin might thought it would develop to. No, no, no. It was stagnant, held the same way as he had asked before. 20 kots ahead was Rogue, who kept an eye on the space behind them when she was sure she wouldn't hit a tree for not paying attention. Crimson paid little attention - the occasional glance, yes, but little was paid - and he kept pace ahead of Rogue, rifle out and firing at anything that got in the way. _"Is that a bunny tied to his hip-?"_

His thoughts were cut off when he heard the sound of a hiss emanating from the trees ahead of him, a new plan already formed in his mind in case there was an obstacle ahead of them they couldn't handle. With little resistance behind them, he focused all of his scheming on anything ahead of them. "Crimson, Rogue! Split! Ryuu! Charge with me!"

The three did as told, shouts of affirmation helping to alleviate any kind of trepidation welling up in him - minus the amount that was afraid he'd get them killed. He hated responsibility letters.

Justin and Ryuu charged forward as commanded by the former, and they burst into a large clearing, bereft of much greenery (and he could have _sworn_ he saw some lush grass quickly growing into the dirt clearing) and it owned only one occupant - that being of a large King Taijitsu. Only the black head was visible, and it was _glaring_ at the two intruders before it.

"Crim! Distract it," he shouted, and the continuous barking of normal bullets burst into the clearing from his left, drawing the attention of the giant snake. "Rogue! Find the white head but do not engage!"

"Understood!" came the feminine reply from the right, and Justin tilted his head enough to pop a bone as he charged forwards, Ryuu close behind him.

"Ryuu! Jugular!" he shouted in the direction of Ryuu who acknowledged him with a puff of air as he leapt up, his Faunus traits aiding in his jump, and attempted to lodge Muramasas into its throat but failed due to its dodging. He landed in the center of where the creature began to swirl. "Try again later!" Justin said instead, pulling out his shield and angling any light he could capture with it at the face of the creature.

While he was doing this, the snake began to focus its efforts on Crimson, looking directly at him and voiding Justin's current plan, which he meant to rectify. Crimson, reloaded as he jumped from one branch to the next, the previous exploding as a poison dart from its throat exploded it into millions of pieces.

"Crim! Other way!"

The boy nodded, but acknowledged the lack of branches behind him and climbed higher - however, the snake anticipated this and destroyed it, forcing Crimson to land on the ground and run around like a lunatic. "Godammit!"

"Fuck!" Justin hissed, turning to the direction Rogue should have been in. "Rogue! Status!"

"Can't see it!" was the reply over everything, nary a sight of her but all of the hearing. Luckily, King Taijitsae were freaking deaf or she'd be ruined.

"Distract the black head for a second! Crim will get it to look my way! I'll blind it!"

"Got it!"

Suddenly, a tree behind the Grimm began to grow at immense rates, and one of the branches began to grow as if it had intelligence, but did not own muscles to move. Several apples grew along it before they ripened so much they fell on its head like large boulders. The thing hissed in pain.

"What the fuck is that?!" Crimson shouted, surprised and afraid at the new entrance.

"It's my Anti-Semblance, okay?!" Rogue cried, almost _embarrassed_ , if the others had heard right. "Leave me alone!"

Justin planned to give her a pep talk later about her ability and instead focused on how well it had distracted the creature, which moved in such way that it had both revealed the girl to his eyes and its own - and it was lunging.

"Rogue! Dodge!"

"Wha-"

What turned out to be a question quickly turned into a high pitched squeal that Justin had noted made Ryuu's ears mat down against his head. Crimson was up in the trees in a moment and began firing at the back of its head again, but the screaming continued. With Ryuu compromised, Justin couldn't continue his plan correctly. "White head?!" he questioned over the carnage.

"YYYYEEEESSSS!"

Justin sighed. "Ryuu, hit the throat." When there was no response, he made a gamble and sheathed S3 before signalling him with hand signals. When Ryuu's eyes saw this and he nodded, Justin meant to make sure his entire team knew sign language.

Ryuu quickly took Muramasas into a stance again before leaping, this time as the Grimm went towards them, eyes up and towards Crimson before they were snuffed out, the blade of Muramasas cleaving through its throat using not only Ryuu's momentum, but his weight. Justin turned as the black head slowly lost its life.

"Crim! Aid Rogue, we're on our way!"

Crimson nodded as he switched to a semi-automatic, and what suspiciously looked like Fire Dust rounds, which gleamed over the head of the magazine he shoved in. Justin's suspicions were confirmed, though not in the way he thought they would.

They were Explosive Dust rounds.

The midsection of the black side exploded, causing the entire thing to spasm as the white head suddenly appeared, throwing its head up and spinning around, locking eyes with Crimson.

"Oh, shit."

White heads were usually the faster of the two, as well as the smarter side, so while appearing to have jumped after Crimson, it quickly changed course after Ryuu, whom it had recognized in the dying eyes of the black head.

"Ryuu, out of the way!" The boy complied, jumping away as Justin readied an attack. "Ice Make: Lances!"

White spears appeared out of the ground with glyphs beneath them. The glyphs depicted what appeared to have been a crown similar to what he was wearing on his head. Out of the glyphs shot the lances from the direction the white head was facing and in its direction. With these things in its way, the slower reflexes of the head got caught on them, giving Crimson a chance.

"Crim! Headshot, dammit!"

Crimson quickly complied, firing his next bullet into the head and causing it completely explode, spraying black blood all over the still fleeing Ryuu, whom stopped, huffed, then lightly glared at Crimson who chuckled and jumped down.

Rogue quickly reentered the clearing, face flushed and panting. When she finally stopped, she almost landed on her knees, Ryuu catching her and draping her arm over his shoulder.

"So..." Justin started, garnering the slow attention of the weary heads around him. "We rest for a few minutes and make a beeline towards-"

He was cut off by Ryuu shouting, "You barely did anything but tell us what to do!"

"I meant to do more," Justin countered, turning towards him just as equally argumentative, "the damn thing just changed my plans mid fight! The fact that we beat it meant that I could, at the very least, _try_ to improvise!"

"That's not eno-"

Ryuu was then cut off by the sound of a Bullhead which appeared over the clearing and slowly lowered. Justin helped drag his teammates off to the side. When the Bullhead hovered a few kots above the ground, the door opened to reveal a woman covered mostly in fashion clothing, a set of sunglasses, and a black beret. She appeared to be chewing gum before she spit the pink substance onto the ground off to the side. "Onboard, First Cyclers," she ordered.

Without question, Justin quickly helped shuffle his teammates aboard the ship before finally getting pulled up himself by the woman, and she sighed as they lifted, doors shutting.

"Thank God you guys are already in a group of four," she said, "I didn't want to go and have to steal two others from an already perfect group of four."

He tilted his head. "Two questions, if I may..."

"Shoot," the girl replied, falling down onto a seat, exhausted - _"Even though you seem to have done nothing so far, little shit,"_ Justin cursed inwardly.

"First of all, why only four members?"

"Head's orders," she replied, another gum seemingly having already been entered into her mouth if the smacking was any indication. Head also seemed like a good shorthand for _Headmaster_ , that is if she wasn't talking about a completely different title. Ozpin had many, he knew.

"Second of all, why the lift?"

She leaned forward to support herself on her knees with her elbow, looking up at him while lowering her glasses. "Eight other First Cyclers destroyed the bridge that lead to the only way up the cliff, so Seconds and a few Thirds were asked to pick the rest of the Initiates up."

Justin nodded in reply.

"Now, if you don't mind, I need some sleep," she said tiredly, drawing a glare from Justin. "You woke me up early, and I'm in theatre. Been practicing a little show for you underclassmen for weeks with very little sleep."

Justin's ire dissipated, satisfied with the excuse. He sighed and sat down, leaning back before he saw what appeared to be a bunny Faunus approach him. Seeing this, he leaned up respectfully to speak to his upperclassmen. _"Though why does she appear shy? Is she socially awkward like Yang's sister?"_ he wondered, before taking a look at Ryuu, who had been passed out on the floor beside him, before realizing that _"She must have the courage to approach due to my helping of another Faunus."_

"Hello," she greeted, and he repeated her with a nod. "My name's Velvet," she introduced herself. "We're team Coffee - that's C," she pointed at the girl from before, "F," she continued, pointing at the dark skinned one tending to Crimson by laying him down on the floor, "V," she indicated herself with a thumb, a smile slowly coming onto her face as he heard - or more likely _felt_ \- footsteps behind him.

"Y."

The voice was low, and he tilted his head to the left to see what appeared to be a crotch guard in copper armor, looking up to meet the gaze of the _extremely_ tall man before him.

 _"Shit."_

"Name's Yatsuhashi - but everyone calls me _Yats_ , since they can't pronounce it."

Justin nodded before smiling. "Yatsuhashi ain't so hard to pronounce," he replied, gaining a surprised look out of him before he smiled respectfully down on the sitting man. If they noticed the strange conjunction in his sentence, they didn't seem to speak on it. It wasn't normal Vytalian, at any rate.

"I look forward to training with you, Team CFVY," Justin began, gaining a pointed look from the _F_ in their name and the _C_ leaned up to regard his gaze. "I mean to train my team to be the top in my Cycle - and maybe even in _both_ our classes." He smirked, smile wide with teeth.

"Training has to be condoned by teachers, y'kn-"

" _Fuck_ teaches," Justin swore harshly, cutting off _C_ who had drawn a look of surprise. "If they're going to hamper the next generations of Hunters, I'm not going to let them," he promised. "I mean to make a strong defense for humanity, and I'm not dumbing down my team to their standards."

 _F_ tossed him what suspiciously looked like a bottle of alcohol, and catching it, Justin sipped in thanks and hummed in appreciation. "Fox," the boy said, introducing himself. "Most would drop out cold with that drink at the first sip."

"It's light," Justin replied, the already white eyes growing wider. "I've had stronger. Justin, by the way," he greeted, and Fox pulled out his own bottle to tap it against Justin and he obliged. They sipped together in tandem, almost chugging the thing.

While Justin worked with Fox on their drinks, _C_ spoke up. "Coco," she said, and he nodded with the bottle joining in, "If you can handle one of Fox's more _excitable drinks_ while claiming to have had stronger, you _definitely_ need to train with us." Justin finished said drink and tossed the bottle back to the waiting hand of Fox, along with a few Lien for beating him in the race of chugging.

"I'd mean to train with you whether or _not_ you approved, Fashionista."

* * *

 **-= *Beacon Tarmac* =-**

 **-= *2:05 IM - Newsday, 2 Tesnum, 2305* =-**

* * *

With the destruction of the only way back up to the cliffs, Ozpin waited for the group of eight Hunters-in-training to scale the cliff before making his way with them towards the tarmac. Now there, the six girls and two boys splayed out on the ground before him. He was extremely amused by this point, having seen multiple future First Cyclers walk by after having exited a Bullhead and glare at the resting eight kids.

He had muted, mundane conversations and few interesting ones with a fraction of the passersby. When Justin Zabrowski and his three teammates exited the Bullhead with aid from team CFVY, he had a more amusing conversation than most.

"Mr. Zabrowski," he greeted, and the boy nodded.

"Headmaster," he began, "I had a request."

"Go on," he urged, taking a sip from his coffee.

"I would like for my team to have a personal training regimen rather than the school provision," he began, drawing an interested look from the man. "Yours seems, lacking - if I may - and I'd prefer to use the one I've been using for many a Cycle."

Ozpin hummed for a moment before sipping again, head up and to the side in thought. "I will, if you take it up with Professor Goodwitch first - she micromanages the school provided regimens," he informed, and he nodded, only to gain a pointed look in response.

"She made the regimens, didn't she?"

He hummed only, a ghost of a smirk turning up his lips, as he awaited the next response.

"She's not going to take what I said lightly, is she?"

"Yes," the Headmaster replied, "She is also right behind you."

Justin could only wait for the inevitable with a put upon sigh as the killing intent raised behind him, so let's just say the more amusing aspect of this conversation was when Justin was chewed out by Professor Goodwitch - all her ire focused on Justin rather than him.

It was mostly his fault that Glynda was angry, anyway.

* * *

 **-= *Beacon Amphitheatre* =-**

 **-= *3:57 AN - Newsday, 2 Tesnum, 2305* =-**

* * *

After an hour of breaktime, all of the First Cyclers entered the amphitheatre with a few Seconds, Thirds, and no Fourths all present - the lattermost due to having missions over the Summer break.

"Rogue Argan, Crimson Utah, Ryuu Corsa, and Justin Zabrowski," spoke the Headmaster into the microphone, and the four entered the stage in the order they were called. They stood there, clean of all the debris and Grimm innards that had landed upon them, faces set in a neutral line professionally.

The Headmaster continued, "The four of you retrieved the Black Bishop pieces. All of you showed exceptional combat prowess and teamwork while in the field and shall work together in peace and harmony for the next four years as team Xiuhcoatl."

The screen above them produced their portraits and the letters corresponding to their name, Z for Justin, U for Crimson, C for Ryuu, and A for Rogue.

"The three of you shall be led by, Mr. Zabrowski."

The applause in the background increased in sound, allowing the four to differentiate from the low it was before, having just now noticed it.

"Congratulations," the Headmaster praised, before he asked them to vacate to the back of the stage so they could call the next team up. They followed Justin backstage and talked as they made their way to their dorm rooms, Scrolls out and shining as they searched the directory.

"So, Leads," Ryuu began, garnering his attention. "What's our first set of orders today?"

The other two became curious so they leaned in, hoping there wouldn't be more work for today. After Ryuu had been creamed with black juices belonging to the giant reptile, Crimson had been chased for ten minutes, and Rogue having been scared half to death while screeching louder than a wyvern, they were more than hoping for a little bre-

"Take the next two days off," he said, causing the three to sigh in relief. "On Vytiday, we'll check out the school, and Dominiday is when we'll be getting a feel for the campus. Classes on Mantiday."

"Aye aye, Cap'n!" the three shouted simultaneously. Justin snorted in amusement as the four continued on towards their dorm room.

* * *

 **-= *Xiuhcoatl Dorm Room* =-**

 **-= *9:27 AN - Newsday, 2 Tesnum, 2305* =-**

* * *

The team spent a majority of their free time sleeping, decorating, and unpacking their suitcases. They were surprised to find that Justin didn't exactly have one, Crimson had very little, and that Ryuu had a little bit too much - baubles from a time lost and all. Rogue was the only one who had a normal bag packed and threatened to kill them if they looked through it.

Justin sighed as he finally decorated the last vestiges of space they had left sans bedspace, which were the four beds remaining in the position they were set up in when they had first entered. Now that this was complete, Justin set about his first task as a team leader.

"Sorry, guys! Our first mission!"

Unlike what he expected - which were groans and disapproval - he found that the three of them had become restless from lack of fatigue - the three of them were restless and looking for something to do after the arduous decorating had been completed. He cleared his throat after recovering and moved on.

"Let's figure out what that _terrible_ racket is!" Justin shouted jovially, and the three nodded vigorously, having been irritated for the past _five hours_ with the sounds of construction going on in a nearby room.

The four stormed out, ready to take names, when they stumbled upon another team just down the hallway. You see, team Xiuhcoatl owned the end of the hallway at the top floor, only two other teams who owned the two doors either side of it down to where another hallway ran perpendicularly. The other side of the wall would be the living area for the teams, which had three other branches for the other wings.

"Hey, guys," called a gangly voice, belonging to a male blond whose ear had taken residence in being flush with the door in which the aforementioned sounds emanated from. Below him - as he had been the top member - were three others. From the top, the blond, a redhead, Ren and Nora respectively.

"Justy!" shouted Nora jovially, almost causing the other three to fall from her rapid movements, though she did not remove herself from her act as a foundation for her three teammates. "How's it goin'?!"

Justin smiled, eyebrow raised in amusement. "Nothing much since our last talk, Nora," he replied with a little chuckle. "Whatchya up to?"

"Just trying to figure out what's going on up in team RWBY's dorm!"

"RWBY?" he asked. "Who're they?" He shook his head then. _"That's rude - I need to ask them first."_ He amended himself quickly, "Sorry - who're you two?" he pointed up to the blond and redhead.

"Pyrrha Nikos," the redhead answered first, politely. "I've heard much about you, Justy."

Justin chuckled at the name, a smirk flowing across his lips. She looked up at him confusedly. "Nora?" he asked, and she nodded, abashed. "My name's actually _Justin_ , but you may call me that if you wish," he corrected, and she nodded, face still a healthy shade of red.

"Jaune Arc," the blond answered, "Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it," he said, smirking.

Justin sighed, losing his smile. "Rule number one, Jaune," he began wearily. "Do _not_ flirt with a _man_ ," he said sternly.

"A-...right..." he said, completely embarrassed and shocked to speak more.

"I'll talk to you about that later if you want," Justin offered and before Jaune could agree or disagree, he shot out his next question, "now, who's RWBY?"

"Ruby's team," Jaune answered, and Justin raised a brow at the coincidence. "I know, right?" he smirked, having understood. "There's Ruby, Weiss Schnee, Blake, and Yang," he continued, and Justin nodded.

"Any idea why they're causing such a fuckin' racket, then?" he inquired, not at all perturbed by the language he was using. Pyrrha didn't seem to entirely approve, but she ignored the urge to edify him.

"We don't know," Ren answered for his other three team members. "It's why we're here."

Justin just then looked down to register Ren fully. He didn't take Ren as one who would engage in activities like eavesdropping, no matter the situation besides espionage missions - which this had been obviously not, unless his leader had coined as such.

Ryuu then rolled his eyes before approaching the door, peeling the four members off of the door - whom all yelped in response, Pyrrha's having been the most adorable in team Xiuhcoatl's opinion - and rapped his knuckles against the door several times.

The sounds in the room dropped to indicate someone had stopped working to address the door. The door flew open to reveal a head of brown tipped with red, a white face, silver eyes, and still in her Hunter uniform unlike the other two teams before her who had opted to wear their civillian clothing. "Hello?" she asked. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually," Justin stepped forward and Ryuu retreated a few steps. "Please keep it down," he requested, "some of us would like to rest up and we can only hear your construction operation," he smirked.

The girl seemed to burn a shade of red in realization and began to apologize at a million words per second, if Ryuu hadn't reached out and covered her mouth to calm her down. "It's alright," he said, "Calm down and all you have to do is ask your teammates to _please_ stop the sounds."

When he had removed his hands, Ruby hefted several large gulps of air into her system before answering back with, "But we're trying to make bunk beds!" with a squeak.

"Bunk beds?" Justin repeated.

"Bunk beds," Ruby confirmed.

"Welp, that's it!" Jaune shot up from his position on the ground, in which the rest of his team stood at attention from, "We're helping Team RWBY end this!"

"Wh-wha?!"

"Us, too!" Justin joined in, "We have to help a team we're barely friends with for _SOCIAL ACTIVITY_!"

The seven students in question then shouted in unison with his declaration, a mad look upon his face as he rushed inside with them, gathering tools and began to help the team. Weiss, Blake, and Yang seemed discombobulated at first, but the teams soon fell into teamwork with one another, creating a safer environment then what they had been attempting at first.

 _"This is rather fun,"_ Justin thought, a little smile on his face, before he looked up, finding what appeared to be a small, red dot before him. His smile raised into a smirk when he found it wasn't aimed at him, but actually that the head of yellow behind him, the lilac eyed girl completely unaware. _"You're such a little, stalking bird, arentchya, Raven?"_

* * *

 **-= *End of Chapter #2: Birdy!* =-**

* * *

I did _not_ expect this to be written so fast - what with being on vacation with a relative's computer waiting to go on our next little trip to my godddaughter's birthday party! That's right! I'm a godfather and it's _really_ weird being one! Also, it bled into the day I went catching piglets on my grandfather's side - 2,500 PESOS FOR CATCHING ONE! (sadly, I did not catc

Anyways, I digress. I felt the need to note his connection to Raven this early since I had already shown it in the summary. I may as well get this across now. _But!_ As for _what_ is named after her is only to come later. I feel like he should do a little regular slice of life school stuff before he starts getting serious about combating the dark feeling. As for his Semblance - I won't tell you directly, at least not this early, but he will be saying it's Ice Creation for now.

We have our teams! Xiuhcoatl, Juniper, and Ruby. Team Cardinal's Russell Thrush has just been coined as a non-racist, but he will be seen as one to the rest of the school because he is guilty by association until someone puts the others in their place. Jaune will still have a large hand in it like in the show, but others will, too.

And now, with that done, let's move on!

* * *

 _No_ _ **Comments**_ _as of yet!_

* * *

 **Dictionary and Credits:**

* * *

 **Kots:** This is part of my Measurements AU, which changes the names and lengths/weights scale make it more _otherworldly_ and less _Earthly_. Kots is the closest to feet.

 **Cycles/Cyclers:** Cycles is part of my Time AU, in which I change the names of the length scale for days, months, and years. Cycles refers to years. First Cyclers, First Years.

 **Newsday, Vytiday, Dominiday:** These days are part of my Time AU. The days in order are Dominiday, Mantiday, Newsday, Sanuday, Forsday, and Vytiday. Vytiday makes up both Friday and Saturday.

* * *

 ** _No_** ** _ **Omakes**_** ** _yet!_**

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


	3. Clean Talk

_Be sure to remember that the following information can and_ will _change over time, so while you're waiting between chapters, be sure to read it!_

* * *

 _ **Raven's Tale**_

* * *

 **Summary:** Justin hadn't been aware that Heaven wasn't his first stop after death, along with several others. But with his Semblance, he detects a darkness, one he intends to combat - and that's Raven's Tale. But who, exactly, did he name this after, hmm?

 **Character(s):** [OC, Weiss S., Blake B.] Raven B. _; Ruby R., Yang X. L. Ozpin_ , _team JNPR, more OCs,_ _basically everyone but better_ (wip order)

 **Genre(s):** Drama, Angst _;_ _Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance, Comedy_

 **Rating:** T _;_ _soon to be M, due to future content._

 **Language(s):** English : English _;_ _Vytalian (Original Language, written in English), Mistralian (OL, Japanese), Atlesian (OL, German), Vacoan (OL, French), Spanish, Filipino (Tagalog dialect, plus others), English (written in Gibberish)._

 **Beta(s):** N/A. Looking for one.

 **Crossover(s):** RWBY: _Soul AU, Measurements AU, Time AU, Original Languages of Remnant (written in Earthen ones) AU_. The Gamer _; Rings AU, Ability On/Off Button AU_. | Real Life

 **End Notes:** Character(s), Genre(s), Beta(s), Author's comments section, and PCS have all been updated.

* * *

 **-= *Other Information* =-**

* * *

 _ **Season #1: A Raven's Tale | Act #1: In Medias Res**_

I seem to be back soon~ ...please don't expect fast updates like these lats ones.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _RWBY_ , that belongs to _Monty Oum_ and _Rooster Teeth_ , extensively. I do not own the original concept of _The Gamer_ , that belongs to _Sang-a and Seong_. I do, however, own any and all OCs, AUs, and twisted plot/Canon. Please support the official releases.

 **PCS:** After the completion of Initiation, Justin is ready to tackle the oncoming classes with a stronger team! Determined for a better defense of Humanity, he promises arduous training for all of those he involved. A little birdy wants to make absolutely sure this comes to pass so she makes sure _he_ is the harbinger of Yang's protection.

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

 ** **-= *Chapter #3: Clean Talk* =-****

 **-= *RWBY Dorm Room* =-**

 **-= *11:54 AN - Newsday, 2 Tesnum, 2305* =-**

* * *

"Auto wrench."

Justin complied, retrieving the ordered weapon out of the tool box with a ring of metal on metal action before handing the desired object off to Rogue, who had been surprisingly well adept at crafting and building. She was just adding the finishing touches to the bunk bed catastrophe, the post closest to the door. Above, she sorely admitted to defeat when everyone outvoted her on letting Ruby having curtains around her own bed.

She abruptly slammed down the same tool after having using it, a new command on her lips. "Powered wrench." With it in hand, she carefully placed it above the metal nail before brushing her thumb across a button, and the core of the hammer lightly ejected to hit it multiple times before she removed her finger and handed it off to Ryuu, who placed it back in the toolbox.

Team Juniper had retired to their dorm room half an hour ago, hoping to get some rest from the absolutely tiring Initiation not too long ago. RWBY expressed the same fatigue but restless, similar to Xiuhcoatl.

"Angled auto screwdriver."

Justin handed it to her with grace, a smile on his face. The smile actually appeared to extremely smug. "What're you so happy about, Justy?" Yang asked, a smirk adorning her face as well. She was resting on Weiss' future bed in criss cross, literally holding up Ruby's with a single arm, not at all perturbed by the weight. In her free hand she held a Scroll up, recording Rogue with rapt attention.

Justin looked at her, the smile seemingly increasing. His eyes darted to the dot but back to Yang before she could notice. "I'm just in a happy mood today." A beat. "You're no different," he accused, "so you have no room to speak."

"Touché," she replied, the Vacoan word rolling off her lips.

"Cross, dumbass," Rogue cursed, and Justin scrambled for the tool and replaced the one he had given her, which had been flat.

"So, Mr. Zabrowski," interrupted a new voice, and he looked in the direction of what appeared to be a head of snow, before he looked down and fought down a chuckle at the sight of Weiss.

"Just call me Justin," he cut her off gently and briefly, and the girl nodded.

"You may call me Weiss," she politely added, before continuing, "I was wondering why a Vacoan such as yourself wouldn't attend Shade Academy - you certainly strike me as the type with national patriotism." She gestured to his attire. Red as his combat crop jacket was his t-shirt, grey jogging pants beneath with a strip of black down the side.

Rogue butted in. "Maybe it's because we wanted to be a little _better_ , _Schnee_ ," she sneered, tightening a screw a little too much and it snapping some of the frame, demonstrating her ire for the heiress. Ryuu could swear he saw a smirk arising on the catgirl beside him.

Angered at the tone her name was spoken with, Weiss attempted to defend her dignity. "I-"

Justin stepped in front of the heiress, and landed a hand on her shoulder, effectively calming the offended girl. "Please excuse my teammate," he said with a smile that caused her to silence and acknowledge him fully, a small tint of red brushing her cheeks. "She has had a history with your country and she isn't too proud about the result."

"If it could even be _called_ a result." The abrupt set of words silenced any question on what he just dubbed Weiss' Kingdom with. Rogue could only hope it was an insult. Weiss narrowed her eyes at her, but held back.

"Rogue," he said sternly, looking behind him to silence her, and she huffed. Facing towards Weiss again, he smiled and said, "It'll take a while, but I'm hoping she can eventually warm up to you."

"Like _that_ 'll happen," she scoffed.

Removing his hand from her shoulder - and effectively leaving Weiss confused about her want of the comfort she briefly received to return - he turned back to Rogue and smirked, and the girl who had been looking over in derision changed her face from malice to confusion at his countenance. "Did you know that saying that you _won't_ get or do something, you'll end up causing yourself to experience it?"

"And what makes you think that?" Her voice was lighter now that they weren't addressing the heiress directly. Everyone stayed silent at the exchange, curious about whether his experience was talking or it was advice he had taken from another.

"I never thought saying my little sister would never die would actually cause her to do just that."

The sudden surge of information that slammed into the eleven teenagers caused them all to halt what they were doing. Hisses of pain sprouted from Rogue and others when they had dropped a hard object on their feet.

"W-why would you say that?" Ruby choked on her drink, which she had rushed from the cafeteria while abusing her Semblance.

"Why not?" Justin countered, picking up the tool she had dropped on her foot and began working on the suspended bed himself, sure to be cautious of the tightening - even going so far as to loosen the one she overdid so he didn't ruin the integrity between the metal and the wood that held Ruby's bed up from Weiss'. "It's not that much of a big deal," he revealed, Yang's heart stopping, "I got over it a long time ago, and to bottle that up and use that as ammunition in arguments would desecrate the love I had for them." Yang's heart resumed.

"Them?" Blake questioned, cautiously as this was a new territory for her, not exactly one to have traversed the life of another with so little barriers surrounding their secrets. _"Could they even be secrets at this point?"_ she pondered, having reevaluated his frivolous revelations.

He stopped tightening and leaned against the legs that he had been working on, testing their durability while also in weariness. "My mother considered alcohol the top of her priorities while my sister and I were one lower in order," he answered. "One wreck when I was ten, and when I was the only survivor..." he cut himself off with a sigh, "my father blamed everything on everyone - including me - leading to a very difficult childhood and teenage years.

"When I had decided what direction in life I wanted and proved it to him via papers, there was only ever one appreciation he gave me, after all of the work I did to make sure he and I could continue living our status quo..." he finished. "All I do now is to make sure he and I can live until the end of our days, whether by old age or death by something or other."

Silence reigned for a short while, the tapping of two powered hammers going off after Rogue had joined him at the other side of the bed.

"You better delete that part, Yang," Justin abruptly said. "Secret or no, I'm not keen on anyone outside this little group from knowing."

" _What_ footage?" the girl said slyly, showing him a screen of her home screen, littered with apps and no organization. The camera app was not on this screen and Justin had half a mind to wonder whether or not there were _more_ of these completely unorganized pages.

Justin smiled wearily. "Thanks," he said and the girl nodded at him, turning it back to herself before pulling up what sounded like a video game.

"And _anyone else_?" Blake inquired.

"I trust you all, despite for how little I've known you," Justin answered, and there was a small lull as that settled in.

"So, mood breaker?" Yang added on and Justin sighed.

"I didn't mean to," he replied, red dusting his cheeks, "Just making a point to Rogue."

"Do you hate her?" Rogue asked, and Justin turned around to her confusedly. "Do you hate your mother for what she did?" she repeated, elaborating on the who.

Justin completely lost the color in his cheeks, their almost draining into stark white at the implications. "No, no!" he all but shouted, "I loved my mother dearly and all I hated was her actions!"

"Oh," Rogue replied, turning back to her work. "I kind of hate mine."

"Why?" he wondered, stepping in beside her and helping guide a nail towards the needed spot. He wasn't in much hurry as Yang tired little, but he was finished with his batch. He was a little cautious with the question, hoping not to anger her. Luckily, he didn't.

"She basically _shipped_ me here," she said, voice laced with venom, demeanor completely changing. "We had almost no money, and with free admissions into the school, she wasted absolutely every little bit to get rid of me!"

"That's horrible!" Pyrrha said, Rogue nodding in agreement.

"Where is she now?" Yang wondered, curiosity and a little trepidation lining her voice, something not lost on her little sister despite her acted nescience. Justin snorted at the real reasoning behind it, watching the little red dot flicker momentarily.

"I don't know," Rogue breathed, "she ran off into Vale after dropping me off at the student pick up for Beacon." Justin retrieved an auto hammer to aid in her work, almost completed with the frames of the beds. The room rolled once more into silence, not broken for some time as they finished on the beds. All were surprised at the bruises Yang sported, however.

"How did you get those?" Justin asked. "Aura's normally supposed to prevent that, right?"

" _Normally_ ," Yang repeated, her tone of voice derisive, "My super strength usually ends up leaving bruises or scars since it's not _normal_ in the first place," she elaborated. "My whole Aura is practically superficial other than healing. I had to sacrifice its protection for _something_ in order to use my Semblance properly."

"So you're a masochist?" Justin asked. Ryuu noted Blake's head rose from behind her book. Yang's eyes darted to him, mouth closing and opening repeatedly like a fish, red dusting her cheeks like many in the room. "Don't worry," Justin said snidely, smirk widening, "We won't tell anyone."

"I-I'm NOT A MASOCHIST!" Yang roared, jumping from her spot on Weiss' bed to chase the boy around the room, the others laughing at their expense. He noted with slight annoyance that Raven's tiny portal kept following around, her amusement _oozing_ through at the sight of him paying for his mistakes with her daughter.

 _"Goddammit, Raven."_

* * *

 ** **-= *ZUCA Dorm Room* =-****

 **-= *6:30 IM - Vytiday, 5 Tesnum, 2305* =-**

* * *

It had been a few days since their Initiation and their little escapade in bunk bed building with teams RWBY and JNPR. Over the last two days, Justin had made sure that they would have another outing together and they had brief interactions. But after learning that they would all be planning to go into town on the same day with little to do, he took it upon himself to make a little itinerary for the day.

Waking up in a co-ed dorm room would take time to learn about getting used to, what with how he had to refrain from sleeping without a shirt as he had done for so many cycles to prevent Rogue from losing too much blood - he still inwardly chuckled at the memory of the first time it had happened on Newsday night.

Today had him waking up at dawn, the light filtering orange into the atmosphere when he looked out the window. He preferred dusk but found dawn to be just as beautiful, so he stared languidly before turning to his room.

From Rogue, there had been many paintings that would be better described as city graffiti, he noticed, but graffiti that had a beauty to it on its own, he admitted. Ryuu had brought some paintings of Mistralian wildlife that seemed to have made a trek through hell first - wrought with mud, greenery, and some scorch marks over a majority of the frame, but it appeared the painting itself had survived the brunt of the supposed attacks.

Himself and Crimson had no addition in the mixture of the Mistral-Vacuo alliance of paintings adorning the walls. A small bookshelf rested to the left when facing the door from within, and to the right was a desk, similar in nature to the one under the windowsill. To the left of when you walked in, two bathroom doors sat side by side, branching to their side of the divide. To the right was a single door leading into a large walk-in closet. Crimson had decided to put in a small kitchen set to the right of the door, determined to think that the team shouldn't have to go as far as the cafeteria for food, and instead sit at the table situated at the center of the room.

 _All four had decided not to tell anyone else for fear of overworking their_ _ **only**_ _hunter/cook._

Speaking of his teammates, he looked about his room and confirmed that Crimson _did_ indeed have his alarm set earlier than his, as evidenced by the clean bed and the space around it. Justin snorted at the complete opposite concerning Ryuu's bed, having the cleanliness of a homeless man on the street - _"Though with how he's brought up his inability to join an Initiate school prior to this academy, I wouldn't put it past him,"_ he thought. Rogue was still laying in her bed with all the grace of a Vacoan: sheets on the floor and the girl, mouth open and snoring loudly, laying in a complete disarray. The girl wore a brown crop top and white jogging pants, brown hair splayed across the pillow behind her. He turned away from her heaving breasts that were _mountainous_ , swaying with every breath she took and instead compared her dress to Ryuu's which was no t-shirt and shorts. Justin actually had to wonder why she only restricted _him_ from a shirt.

 _"Ah, yes,"_ he remembered, the memory of his left arm entering his mind. While wearing his pyjamas only as a set of a white shirt and camouflage cargo pants, he still wore an entire gauntlet that reached up to his shoulder. He approached the workbench opposite Crimson's kitchen station left by Rogue who had received the package the previous day and set it up, removing his gauntlet and placing it on the workbench, revealing a gleaming, silver pattern that _was_ his left arm.

Removing his shirt, he folded it lazily and draped the form over the side of the bench, his right, human, arm opening a drawer to remove a few tools he lightly placed on the wooden table, so as to avoid awakening his teammates. It revealed the metal armor that pooled over his pectoral, protecting a synthetic lung.

With the tools setup, he graced his right hand over his shoulder to feel for a button and pressed it, releasing the arm from the lock and placing the whole thing on his desk, leaving him with only one arm. He began to work in earnest on his arm, having not maintained it since before Initiation.

After about twenty minutes of work and little else, he left the arm on the table before approaching the male bathroom door. There had been complaints before but letting Rogue have her own bathroom was nice enough, in the team's opinion.

He entered it, unbuckling his belt with his hand. After having his arm ripped out about a cycle ago, he had gotten used to using one hand when Raven had patched him up, leaving him only with one arm until he provided her with the resources to build him one.

He removed his pants with a flash of light after shutting the door, glaring at the rebuilt portal before him.

"Always respecting privacy, right, Birdy?"

"Charming," came the disembodied voice of the admittedly attractive woman. Her tone was nothing but sarcastic. A sign that she was low on time and this wasn't exactly a social call. "I'm hoping you'll take care of Yang."

"Like you, I won't be doing it for free," he answered, shamelessly removing his undergarments, and the portal's view seemed to veer downwards, "and I don't mean _just_ money."

"Again," she said, sarcasm leaving and tone entering dangerously seductive, view returning to look him in his eyes _very_ slowly, "Charming..." However, the tone changed when he noticed the dot moved to his other side, tension dying, and he stepped forward into the shower. "However, I'm currently indisposed in Mistral and unable to comply with the offer. I'll send you Lien and maybe even a new toy," she promised, the last bit in a rather joking manner.

He wasn't impressed. Her humor was in conjunction with stupidity. When she had built his arm, she purposely built it for the _wrong_ side and he spent a longer amount of time waiting for her to reverse it.

He sighed in defeat. "I'll send you my Scroll details next time you Portal Talk me," he promised, and he felt a nod in reply.

"Very well," she agreed, "Goodbye, James."

"I told you not to call me that," he deadpanned.

She sighed. "Justin," she corrected, if a little irritated. He turned on the water to the shower when he remembered why he was in the bathroom.

"I know you like watching me shower, you voyeur," he teased, and the portal seemed to redden. _"Or is that just me?"_ "But I'd prefer it if you watched me _in person_."

"U-Unfortunately," she rattled, obviously taken off guard by the term, but unashamed in admitting to it indirectly, "I cannot oblige. Time gets away from me, I'm afraid." Her tone shifted again to disappointed, marking her recovery.

"I see," he replied, the languid strokes of the soap bar covering over him quietly, the stream of hot water scalding his back, the red dot of Raven's before him as she watched with what he imagined to be bated breath. Oh, the joy he might feel if he knew he was right. "I will hear from you again soon, I hope," he cut off her ogling. Honestly, she _still_ found him attractive? _"Even after finding out each other's ages?"_

"Y-yes," she stuttered. "Until then," she agreed, and the portal dissipated immediately.

He spent some time under the stream, soap washing off as he pumped some shampoo into his hand from the dispenser. _"That was sobering,"_ he thought sarcastically, lathering up his hair before turning the knob to stark cold to help with what he just experienced. _"I suppose the only thing that counteracts a voyeur is an exhibitionist."_

* * *

 ** **-= *ZUCA Dorm Room* =-****

 **-= *7:15 IM - Vytiday, 5 Tesnum, 2305* =-**

* * *

It was some time before Justin stepped out of the shower refreshed and dressed, arm on, and gauntlet left on the table. He figured it was okay to have his robotic arm out in the open with his teammates. He replaced the tools he had used back into the drawer and found Ryuu and Rogue still fast asleep, Crimson back and cooking.

"Who were you talking to?"

The question snapped him to attention, staring at the back of Crimson, contemplating whether or not Raven's way of silencing was such a good idea.

"Scroll call," Justin lied smoothly, forcing a smile on his lips to make his voice not so obvious.

"Girlfriend?"

Justin resisted the urge to choke. He may find the woman _sexually attractive_ and _**received that sexual attraction**_ , but he doubted the woman wanted to so far as _that_ after her failed marriage!

"Nah," he said _truthfully this time_ , "an acquaintance."

"That's good," Crimson replied, "keeping in touch, that is," he elaborated. The hiss of grill stung the air as his heart stopped palpitating painfully.

"Yeah," Justin agreed, easier this time as he walked to stand beside Crimson, looking at the bunnies he hunted, eviscerated on the side table, innards splayed in the pans.

Crimson pulled out a bottle of dark liquid before pouring an ample amount over the four pans, the liquid beginning to boil instantly as it colored the meat into a delicious looking color of brown - at least to Justin anyway as he was actually a little color blind.

"Where'd you learn to cook like this?" Justin asked, actually finding it familiar. _"Could've sworn I found a hint in it in my friend's mom's cooking back in Harlem."_

"Venezuela-"

He cut himself off abruptly before continuing, "Well, you must never had hea-"

"You're an Earthener."

Crimson spun around, knife in hand before Justin caught his wrist, "Now, listen, Crim-"

Crimson didn't listen, flicking a butterfly knife from his back pocket with his free hand, flipping between everything in it with a grace before it settled on the sharpest blade he could find, switching to an ice pick grip and attempting to slam it into Justin's eye.

Having enough, he brought his robotic arm which he had held back for negotiation's sake and grabbed his wrist, slowly crushing the bone and he yelped in pain loudly, before Justin released his hand that was in his human one, grabbed his shirt, pivoted his front leg and spun beneath him, pinning his chest with his back and flipped him over with a roll of his hips upwards.

He held him to the floor, knee on his chest while lightly choking with his human hand, first knife discarded off to the side while the butterfly knife was held down. "Escucha atentamente, Crimson," he began, gaining the undivided attention of the one addressed, "Quiero decir sin daño."

"¿Tu habla Español?"

"Aii," yawned Rogue, drawing their attention away from one another to girl who had sat up, "if you two burn the food, I will PERSONALLY CASTRATE YOU!"

Crimson scrambled out of Justin's grip, which caused him to fall back with Crimson on top, whom left his butterfly knife on the floor in favor of attempting to get back to stove, which only caused Justin to squirm, making Crimson trip over him again.

"Ay, Dios mio, get the hell off mi, Justin!"

"Perdon, perdon!"

Ryuu slept on, Rogue barked out orders, Justin grabbed plates and drinks, and Crimson finished cooking. Team ZUCA was a crazy team. One Ozpin should learn not to watch, because Ryuu destroyed the only camera in the dorm room when aiming for his alarm clock.

* * *

 ** **-= *Ozpin's Office* =-****

 **-= *7:19 IM - Vytiday, 5 Tesnum, 2305* =-**

* * *

Ozpin sighed sharply and turned away when the camera he was watching with rapt attention burst into static, effectively destroying his only means of watching the teammates. He hovered his right hand towards it, placing his coffee down with his left, and moved the rectangular highlight around it offscreen with a flick an an annoyed hand, muting the microphones that still worked and ending the shouting and blares of an alarm clock.

"Two Eartheners noted," spoke Glynda Goodwitch to the side, all glasses and professionalism from the woman, typing away at her ScrollPad, swiping at things and crushing others under skeletal fingertips, "one with a connection to Raven Branwen, possibly including destruction of the Visigoth tribe in Middle Sanas. Possibly funded her."

Ozpin joined in, leaning in towards the screen as he typed away on a small keyboard before him before clasping his hands again, the profile of Ryuu Corsa popping up and showing any credential he was able to fill out - not much, apparently. "Ryuu Corsa," he began, pulling up a file nearly identical to him in all but hair and age, "half brother to Rust Corsa, and son to Amoura Hydria and Ignem Corsa," the parents' profiles appeared, black blots over classified information dissipating at his clearance, "all deceased," he concluded. A newspaper article appeared off to the side. He glanced at it. "At the Burning of Corshianya, Mistral."

"The Witch of Mistral may want to finish the job," Glynda hypothesized, and the computer removed a file and presented it to them, a masked woman with blue flowing hair and a smile of black lipstick, staring at Ozpin defiantly.

"No," Ozpin declared, black blots disappearing again. "Allison is busy with her own agenda. I have set Raven Branwen upon her."

Glynda gave him a curious look, yet was unperturbed by the revelation. "How?" she wondered as he stood and stepped around his desk, dragging his hand along the border, white following his fingers before fading after a distance. This action caused his file of Amoura to follow.

Raven's picture appeared beside Amoura's when he began. "Evidence of one killing an old friend will spur anyone into action," he answered, Allison's flipping and landing between the two files that split for its arrival, "I'm sure even for free," he finished with an amused look. His desk brought up a conveyor belt which transported his coffee to him, letting him drink it for dramatic effect.

Glynda nodded at the information like it needed confirmation although it would have been followed even _without_ her knowledge if he so wished. "Very well," he said. "Shall I forward this information to our colleagues?"

"Yes," he nodded. "That will be all." He swiped deftly behind him with his free hand above the desk, dissolving all of the screens and politely watched on her way out, sure to return the nod of farewells as the elevator shut.

When it did, the desk rebuilt the image of Justin Zabrowski, and he spun around to address it taking a sip before leaning in as far as he possibly could to the profile's depiction of his face without disrupting the hologram.

"What are you here for," he began, almost in a whisper, "Earthener?"

* * *

 ** **-= *End of Chapter #3: Clean Talk* =-****

* * *

And that's that, ladies and gentlemen! The talk with Raven was to just show any previous ties he had with her that will possibly continue. Justin will attempt to bring JNPR and RWBY into the training sessions with CFVY. I meant to get all of RWBY and JNPR involved in his plans but it seems CFVY may join the fray as well. I don't think they really have any kind of backstory so I will provide one unless someone suggests their own.

On another note, yes, I do understand the concept of the Gamer genre, but Justin actually _hates_ it, so he refrains from abusing it. It will be explained as to _why_ later.

As for Ryuu, we have more backstory on him! These sessions in which Ozpin looks at their profiles may be often but not all of them will be put in the story, as that's boring. Many backstories will be revealed by the characters themselves to those they trust.

* * *

 _No_ ** _ **Comments**_** _as of yet!_

* * *

 _No_ **** ** _ **Omakes**_** _as of yet!_

* * *

 **Dictionary, Credits, and People:**

 **Tools:** I'm just trying to be as original as possible.

 **Earthener:** Someone who has died and has been transported to Remnant at a younger age.

 **Justin Zabrowski:** His real name is James last name classified. Age on Earthen death: 26. Current age: 17. Semblance: the Gamer.

First name classified **Argan:** Mother of Rogue Argan. Profession classified. Age classified. Semblance classified. Status: Alive.

 **Crimson Utah:** His real name is Simòn Bolìvar. Age on Earthen death: 45. Current age: 17. That should be enlightening enough.

 **Rust Corsa:** Son of Ignem Corsa and Charon Pluto, half brother of Ryuu Corsa. He has Orange hair and a tail. He is a Panther Faunus. Age on death: 6.

 **Ignem Corsa:** A Panther Faunus that fought in the Great War as a lieutenant fighting for Mistral, and when he lost, he became a slave. He was a general in the Faunus War originally named "Walter Lagune," a slave for the humans. When captured by two humans (Amoura and Charon) sympathetic to the Faunus in Fort Castle, he returned to the aid of Faunus, beginning a shadow war known as the name classified. Unknown to the public. Age classified. Semblance classified. Status: Deceased.

 **Amoura Hydria:** A woman with blue flowing hair and dirty white lipstick. Her Anti-Semblance is Water Manipulation and hereditary, inherited by her son, Ryuu. Age classified. Status: Deceased.

 **Charon Pluto:** All information classified.

 **Allison** last name classified **:** A woman also known as _The Witch of Mistral_. She owns a Bandit Tribe in the heart of Mistral the previous owner named _Massachusetts_. It is believed to this day that he was an Earthener. Relations classified. Semblance classified. Status: Alive.

* * *

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


	4. With a Yang!

_Be sure to remember that the following information can and_ will _change over time, so while you're waiting between chapters, be sure to read it!_

* * *

 _ **Raven's Tale**_

* * *

 **Summary:** Justin hadn't been aware that Heaven wasn't his first stop after death on Earth, along with several others. But with his Semblance, he detects a darkness, one he intends to combat with Raven's Tale. But who, exactly, did he name this after, hmm?

 **Character(s):** [OC, Weiss S., Blake B.] Raven B. _; Ruby R., Yang X. L. Ozpin_ , _team JNPR, more OCs,_ _basically everyone but better_ (wip order)

 **Genre(s):** Drama, Angst _;_ _Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance, Comedy_

 **Rating:** T _;_ _soon to be M, due to future content._

 **Language(s):** English : English _;_ _Vytalian (Original Language, written in English), Mistralian (OL, Japanese), Atlesian (OL, German), Vacoan (OL, French), Spanish, Filipino (Tagalog dialect, plus others), English (written in Gibberish)._

 **Beta(s):** Allison "The Flirty Myrmidon" Fullhelm (G+ handle), and Adam the Black Mage (G+ handle). May look for more.

 **Crossover(s):** RWBY: _Soul AU, Measurements AU, Time AU, Original Languages of Remnant (written in Earthen ones) AU_. The Gamer _; Rings AU, Ability On/Off Button AU_. | Real Life

 **End Notes:** Summary, Character(s), Beta(s), Author's comments section, and PCS, have all been updated. Added quotation marks to Chapter name.

* * *

 **-= *Other Information* =-**

* * *

 _ **Season #1: A Raven's Tale | Act #1: In Medias Res**_

God, working on _four_ other Fanfictions simultaneously with this one with a bad case of Writer's Block is _literally_ the worst thing. Ever. Of all ti-. (You can read that again in a white girl voice, I don't give a damn)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _RWBY_ , that belongs to _Monty Oum_ and _Rooster Teeth_ , extensively. I do not own the original concept of _The Gamer_ , that belongs to _Sang-a and Seong_. I do, however, own any and all OCs, AUs, and twisted plot/Canon. Please support the official releases.

 **PCS:** Two days after finishing RWBY's bunk beds, Justin Zabrowski awakes for the day of his outing with teams RWBY and JNPR, leading to an interesting conversation with his client and his fellow teammate, Crimson. With Ozpin watching their every move, until, y'know, Ryuu destroyed the damn camera, how will team Xiuhcoatl fare with their secrets known and documented? What does Ozpin plan to do? And just _who is Allison_? (One of my betas...the answer is one of my betas)

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

 ** **-= *Chapter #4: "With a Yang!" * =-****

 **-= *East Wing of 1st Cycle Building, Top Floor* =-**

 **-= *11:54 IM (EST) - Vytiday, 5 Tesnum, 2305* =-**

* * *

It was here that Justin finally exited his room after a good meal and a quiet session of Scroll using with his teammates. Rogue still reddened at the sight of Ryuu both in embarrassment and anger that he failed to meet her new demands about decency, but then he bluntly spoke about her breasts in a counterattack, something akin to: "Then censor your breasts-oh, wait, this isn't HV".

It was a fun little wrestle session to watch.

Now better dressed for the occasion, the four of them met three others in the hallway: Ruby, Blake and Jaune. They approached, meeting them upfront.

"Hey, guys," Justin greeted.

"Hey!" Ruby squeaked with a smile. Blake and Jaune nodded mutely. "My team'll be ready in a bit! Sorry for the wait!" Justin waved her off and Blake stepped forward.

"My partner wanted her hair perfect for the occasion and is currently interrogating Weiss about her _perfect_ hair." The word was spat and only Justin and Ryuu caught on it. Rogue had an inkling but she was in the back with crossed arms, pouting and blushing still from the earlier embarrassment.

"Anyways," Jaune stepped in, garnering everyone's attention. "Nora insisted Ren had to wear something more fashionable than jeans and a t-shirt, and Pyrrha hates mornings."

"I can't imagine," Justin replied, a little chuckle to join Jaune's.

"Also," Jaune continued, as if remembering something, "what's the schedule look like?" he asked. "I want my team mentally ready."

"Ah, yeah," Justin snapped, quickly removing a folded sheet of paper from his pocket and opening it. "Today, we're..."

* * *

 ** **-= *Eastvale Division, Vale* =-****

 **-= *1:23 AN (EST) - Vytiday, 6 Tesnum, 2305* =-**

* * *

The twelve students exited the shuttle bus that landed on the ports designated. They quickly vacated the square tarmac of grey concrete down the thin steps that only allowed a single file line down to the airport. After going through the building and out onto the street, the group burst through the doors, Nora first.

"Woohooooo~" she shouted brightly, happily breaking out of the building with a smile on her face.

Yang sighed in relief, "I thought we were going to be stuffed in there for ages." She rubbed her stomach, open for the world to see in her crop top jacket, underneath an orange crop top. "The burgers at Chiro's were great, though," she smiled a little at the memory of the delicious meal.

"You would like to be stuffed anywhere, masochist," Justin teased, and Yang's face turned red. "And you'd still like it." She approached him quickly and he backed away, dodging a half-assed fist flowing his way, attempting to attack him. He noticed that the girl's eyes turned a healthy shade of red alongside her cheeks, all the more connecting her to her mother. Justin couldn't help but drop his smile at that thought, the fact that her mother believed him strong enough to protect her daughter while she was away.

The woman wasn't wrong, it was just the trust between them he was contemplating. It was a little bit strange to have gained the trust of a woman such as Raven - all paranoia and checking every corner, intent on rooting out all forms of suspicion for the absolute truth behind everything. _"Perhaps, that is why she is a voyeur-"_

His thoughts were cut off when one of her fists connected with his right jowl, and he struggled to fight against the strength behind it as he recovered, throwing himself into a stance and dodging more seriously from her. He wanted the feeling of amusement so he could show that he was fighting a grin, but couldn't help but return to the tracks on Raven. A screen appeared before him that he briefly glanced at.

 **Endurance (LVL: 324 / cap 30) levelled up by 1!**

You are unable to allocate the level until removal of limiter.

You have _13_ levels in reserve!

 _Remove Ring of Limiting (Strength)_

Yes? | No?

He mentally hit _No_ , leaving the rings that were set on his ten fingers. Having the powers of the Gamer was beneficial, yes, but he found little to no reason to abuse it and went through the arduous everyday tasks everyone else did. He did use the system to appear as if an innate learner, but rarely used its systems to build or cook or even speak with people - using all of the raw talent easily gained. He unconsciously rubbed the one on his left ring finger, as it wasn't a limiter.

"YAAAAA-agh!"

Yang attempted to add the fires of her Aura into the mix when the collar of her jacket was abruptly dragged back by an irate Heiress, who had had enough of the blonde brawler's actions. "That's enough, Xiao Long," she said sternly, gaining the red gaze of the addressed's eyes. Weiss only appeared to have been unfazed, if the information on Justin's _Observe_ said anything.

Alright, _yes_ , he refrained from abusing the abilities like his crafting and cooking systems to make instant items and food, but his paranoia made him want to look at what a person was feeling - emotionally. He refrained from looking at background information he did not deserve to look at. The temptation was great before, but after two cycles of using his Semblance, he was able to become desensitized to the temptation and became completely able to ignore it.

Attempting to dismantle the situation as it was, Jaune stepped in, not exactly ready to alleviate blows but to incite any kind of logic as he could. "How about we just go on ahead and move on to our plan for today?" he asked with a little trepidation lining his voice, low confidence seeping through the appearance of his stance. It appeared normal at first glance, but with a closer look, it was obvious that the boy had been attempting a stance that would allow him the fastest way to flee - the opposite direction of Yang.

At the mention of the plan, Yang _did_ lose her ire, despite the one who made both it and her temper raise, since the plan mentioned going to the mall.

Justin smiled and Yang had to wilt in frustration as he had been winning, amused by her loss of anger towards him and her quick elation from his own plan made by him. She narrowed her eyes briefly with a finger towards him, a warning spilling forth, "You got lucky today."

"At this point, the _only thing_ that genuinely scares me is related to you."

Yang laughed at him, thinking he meant Ruby.

He didn't.

* * *

 **-= *Bear's Mall* =-**

 **-= *3:27 AN (EST) - Vytiday, 6 Tesnum, 2305* =-**

* * *

Part of Justin was a little angry at himself for including two hours worth of time in the mall just because he believed the girls would be absolutely _insatiable_ when it came to buying clothes. However, he was pleasantly surprised that they had completely limited Yang when she lost a little game he hadn't been paying attention to. He stood alone with Yang as the others tried on clothes (barring Crimson, Ryuu, Jaune, and Ren who had been their personal dress up dolls briefly) in order to make the girl feel a little better. The place was called Bear's Mall for a reason.

"I understand Nora forcing me into this thing," began Yang, pulling on the costume, "but literally _everyone_ on my team as well?!"

"Oh, relax, Yang," Justin tried, the attempt failing as her eyes narrowed even further than the slits they already were, turning into that angry red from her formerly lilac eyes, "everyone agreed that you would attempt to make pranks just for your sole amusement," he explained. The girl sighed, eyes still narrow in annoyance and body hunched over in complete defeat. The girl looked like some sort of panda but the white was replaced with red.

"I know I prank people often," started Yang, eyes still swirling back into its vibrant lilac, which had dulled over the experience, "but I can't believe I have to be humiliated like this to prevent it." A passerby saw her, giggled, and placed a few coins in the bucket before her. Yang balled her fists up and attempted to follow, but Justin put a hand on her shoulder, halting her.

"Let it go," Justin said, internally chuckling, but externally giving the girl a neutral look when she looked back, her eyes slightly purple but returning to the lilac.

"Why have you been caring for me so much recently?" she asked abruptly, drawing a confused look out of him - though he knew what she meant. He tilted his head in question and she sighed sharply before turning to him fully, wearied look fading as her eyes became glued to his, brows furrowed in curiosity. "You have been following me around more than the others and have been, carrying my stuff for me - which has been nice, even though it's strange that they disappear when you're not holding them - and even going so far as glaring at boys who come my way," that last part surprised him. He'd done that? "Are you interested?" she then asked abruptly, causing his arm on her shoulder to briefly spasm before pulling it back, both startled by the question and thinking on how to answer.

The look of surprise was probably something she noticed because her face lowered. _"Not a prank?"_ he asked, formerly believing it so.

 _Confused. Rejected. Emotionally compromised. Dejection. Sadne-_

He cut off the list with a glare of the **[X]** button at the top right of the screen before replacing his hand on her shoulder, forcefully turning her face back to him.

 _Confused. Hope. Assuranc-_

He shut off the function labelled _Feelings List_ he normally used to make sure he didn't fuck up something, which had actually begun to irritate him as of late.

"It's not that I'm _uninterested_ in you," he loopholed, hoping to reassure the girl - and it was working if her eyes said anything, shine returning to her once dull lilac, "I'm just concerned about you - a friend," he elaborated.

It was at this time that his _Internal Thought Detector_ decided to turn on.

 _"Did I just get_ _ **friendzoned**_ _?"_ she asked herself, the voice ringing in his head painfully.

He shook his head and shut it off quickly, hoping against all logical things that the daughter of the woman he had had _relations_ with _did not have the hots for him_.

"I see," she voiced aloud, turning away from him. "Thanks," she said, hoping he hadn't seen her eyes of complete and utter destruction of hope.

"I found this nice place," he started, garnering little of her attention as she had mulled over his recent answers, watching the others laugh and even the infamous Ice Queen cracking a smile at the look of Blake in a strange yellow dress, "it's got the perfect view of dawn _and_ dusk, you can see all of the sky, day and night - barring clouds, of course," he rattled, a step closer to her.

 _"What the fuck am I doing?"_ his logical side flared up, slowly watching as Yang looked down, more thoughtful of his words than the dresses the others were wearing. At least, his thought detector thought so, something he mentally shut off _again_.

 _"You are keeping Raven from killing you,"_ his other side replied. He always had little conversations with himself to help along the little complicated thought processes. Also, he had a sneaking suspicion that he was going crazy.

"And why are you telling me this?" Yang asked, head slightly tilted his way as she saw Blake fetching a red dress for Weiss to wear in juxtapose to her own. She probably planned to throw herself and Ruby into colors like white and black to complement teammate colors. There was a smidgen of-

 _Hope. Trepidation. Confu-_

"I was wondering if you'd like to go," he babbled, rolling back and forth between the toes and heels of his feet, throwing the screen away to the side. It would continually update and refrain from opening more screens, luckily. "Next Vytiday, that is." He saw the damned screen in his peripherals and that damned death circle loading the next set of emotions. Damn his Semblance!

 _"I'm acting like a goddamned high schooler again,"_ he chastised himself. _"I am mentally twenty nine and somehow physically seventeen._ _ **None of this makes sense**_ _,"_ he sorely attempted to dissuade himself from this. He spent only three cycles on this planet - which is equivalent to three years on Earth - but he still felt like a teenager. Even then, after a _decade_ of _not being a teenager_ , _**he still felt like a teenager. None of this makes sense.**_

"Just us?" she asked, voice high in hope. "Just the one time?" she asked lower, voice layered in possible defeat.

"Just us," he confirmed the first, "and maybe," he answered the second. She wasn't too keen on the uncertain answer, but was willing to accept it with a grain of salt and nodded. "If only to sort out your feelings."

She turned on him to roughly shake him down for an answer behind that but was interrupted when the two other males of his team approached, covered in shopping bags. "Weiss has _got_ to pay for all of this," Ryuu struggled, setting it down next to Yang with a grunt of effort. " _Please_ convince her, Yang," he begged, but Yang turned to Justin.

"I think you can convince her yourself," Justin said to her, and Yang nodded, turning away. "If not, I can always boost said convincing with my presence and support." Yang attempted to hide a smile.

 _"I hope she wrestles enough with herself to reduce romantic relations with me,"_ he thought to himself, staring at the back of her costume as she was turning away, making conversation with Ryuu and Crimson. _"I don't want her pissed with me for the whole_ leading her on _bullshit," he sighed internally. "I can't say I'm_ _ **not**_ _attracted, I just don't want to die to Raven for both breaking her heart and attempting a relationship, and also be attempting relationships with_ both _mother and daughter."_ He nodded to himself. Yup. That was his story and reasoning. Then, he had a look at the feelings detector and facepalmed.

 _Reassured. In love. Hope. Anticipation. Anxiety. Curiosity. Arous-_

He sighed aloud before entering the conversation, which had been about crumpets at the nearby Chiro's. He followed them after shooting some texts to Weiss about their location and her handling the money.

 _"Right...she's rich..."_ he thought.

 _"That might even be useful,"_ he continued.

Yang's voice chimed in his head, juggling him out of his thoughts. _"I actually can't wait until next Vytiday."_

 _"Goddammit, Yang."_

* * *

 **-= *R3D B34R Club* =-**

 **-= *4:47 AN (EST) - Vytiday, 6 Tesnum, 2305* =-**

* * *

They spent the better half of an hour at that Chiro's as everyone slowly gathered inside, eating lunch in the form of crumpets and any actual lunch food they could get their hands on. Weiss had happily paid for the outfits, slowly changing any hostile attitude she had. Rogue herself grumbled in needing the heiress and the snow haired girl actually became a little smug. A small fight ensued before Justin brought them back on track. He maneuvered them to the airport to let Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, and Pyrrha drop off the desired supplies back at Beacon and await their arrival. The remaining students spent the next half hour navigating the streets until they came upon the desired location: A club.

The seven students easily entered with their status as Hunters-in-training, as being that allowed them access even in their young age, already considered adults. Although this was a simple celebratory outing for their success in Initiation, Justin couldn't help but think of the horrible ulterior motives as Yang, the head of the pack, entered first, swiftly surrounded by red shades and thick pistols of safeless weaponry.

"Define _friend_ for me, Yang," Justin grunted out through tightened teeth as he approached behind her, close to her right ear.

"Which type?" she answered back slyly, smiling at him with a lean back and a troubled look to the right, as she had continued to wear the costume.

"The one about to end in _zoned_ if you don't tell me what the _hell is going on_ ," he harshly replied, her eyes going wide in-

 _Fear. Hurt._

-but nodded all the while, "Alright, geez," she said as though fine, but his thought detector-

 _"Fuck, I'm so goddamn dumb, almost got myself friendzoned_ _ **twice**_ _at this rate."_

 _"I'm hoping it ends like that_ _ **without**_ _battered feelings,"_ he replied but never sent.

-"the owner of the club is Junior," she continued aloud, said man appearing before them. Tall and muscular, the man stood in a tux.

"Blondie," he said with-

 _Trepida-_

 _"Goddamn, have to turn that off somehow,"_ Justin thought angrily to himself.

 _ **Hei 'Junior' Xiong**_

 _ **Level: 35**_

 _ **Title: "Bear"**_

 _ **Gang: Ursae**_

 _ **Gang Rank: Leader**_

Despite the nickname, the man stood several dits taller than Justin, but the man didn't check for the sake of his own time.

She then pointed to the tall _junior_ of a man with narrowed eyes, "And _he_ still owes me a drink," she said, shoving passed the men and grabbing his collar and dragging him away.

"Best source of information," Justin commented aloud, leaning forward and into a hip where his hand rested, free hand indicating Junior, "no wala..."

"What?" Ryuu asked, confused by the phrase.

"'It's gone'," Justin answered dejectedly, before turning his eyes on what appeared to be twins, one in white and one in red. Their heads displayed paltry information - specifically their levels - and they were Miltiades and Melanie.

Justin dragged Ryuu away from them before he could begin embarrassing himself.

With that, Justin sighed, hoping that whatever was going on in Mistral was more annoying than dealing with _the_ former Liberador, two teammates, an overeager charge, and a quiet boy in charge of a crazy woman. And Rogue.

"Hey!"

 _"Oops,"_ he sweatdropped. _"Said those last thoughts aloud..."_

* * *

 ** **-= *Unknown Location, Mistral* =-****

 **-= *11:57 AN (MAT) - Vytiday, 6 Tesnum, 2305* =-**

* * *

Qrow Branwen sighed, slicking his hair back and taking a swig of alcohol at the same time, approaching a clearing in the dead blue forest. His feet broke the leaves of Fall and snapped the twigs, any remaining appearance of the gravel road grinding beneath him as he walked forward.

He hated making sounds, but flying for three straight weeks without rest over an ocean just to save money and keep in the dark about his location? Worth it. Especially if he darkened communication status to get this information.

He finally stopped just short of a rock at the center of the clearing, occupied by a single individual.

A woman, wearing black leather armor, a golden sword at her back - _"A replica,"_ he noted, before seeing its edge, _"though just as deadly as the real one."_ \- and blue hair that flew as the wind picked up. She was hunched over, black blood at her fingertips as she rubbed them off and saw him at the corner of her eyes, startled and rushing to rub the blood off her hands and flinging the body part of a Grimm away. A Beowulf, if he guessed right by the shape of the arm.

Her eyes were an _un_ healthy shade of yellow, pupils slitted to resemble the eye of a dragon, before she shut her eyes quickly and shook her head, before opening them again, revealing her normal cyan orbs to the world, lips divested of blood but just as black because of her lipstick

The woman leapt down to the man's level, bent at the knees as she slowly rose, hand on the mask she had swiftly replaced on her face, but he knew her face. There were listeners, one she was willing to give information out to.

"One of the Hydria Twins," he noted aloud, "to which do I owe the pleasure?"

"Allison," she purred, voice thick in the clearing and almost echoing like a serpent's, causing his eyebrows to slightly narrow as he pocketed his flask. "Branwen," she nodded in greeting.

"You wanted to exchange information?" he inquired, tilting his head and his body following to the side.

She nodded. "I want the location of my children," she revealed, "in exchange, you will learn the location of a particular type of Hunter, one in the midst of dear old Ozzy."

"We haven't found them yet," he answered and she clicked her tongue.

"I don't give information for Lien," she confessed. "You'll have to be more convincing."

"I'm not into bandit milfs anymore," he huffed, and the woman opened her mouth to retort in offense before he cut her off, "your nephew, however, is in Vale City."

The woman's reddened gaze softened before she sighed, "Not _as_ useful," she admitted, "at least in the way I intended." She huffed in annoyance and clicked her tongue before looking away. "Your Hunter is one hunting for Maidens. She's in Vale." She flicked a Scroll out and tapped it to his when he finally pulled it out.

"Not gonna get an STD, am I?" he attempted and the woman narrowed her eyes when he shoved it back into his pants. "It's just that you never come back home and I can't help but be curious about your health, since you spend all your time in the wild since we last met, Ally."

She looked to the side, and his smile rose when her cheeks reddened. "That was four cycles ago, Q..." she said quietly, "We were over the moment you broke the first rule."

"'No kissing' is literally the worst rule I've ever heard."

She narrowed her eyes, ground her teeth, and growled. "Shut up, Qrow."

"You love it."

* * *

 ** **-= *End of Chapter #4: "With a Yang!"* =-****

* * *

That was fun! Anyway, I will be heading back to America soon, and subsequently back to the hell of school! The chapters will be coming back slower and _I do_ mean to put a little more into SKS so I can continue it. A-TLZ might be confused, since I haven't opened my email for almost a month. I'll be getting back to him soon. Peace! **-** ** _ **FrozenBurns**_**

* * *

 ** _ **Dictionary, Credits, and People:**_**

 **EST, MAT:** East Vale Timezone. Middle-Anima Timezone.

 **Allison Hydria** spouse name classified **:** Children classified. Husband classified. Nephew's name is Ryuu Corsa. Sister to Amoura Hydria spouse name classified.

\- Original Creator: _Allison "The Flirty Myrmidon" Fullhelm_ and _Adam the Black Mage._

 **Chiro's:** The name of a fast food restaurant whose owner is an Earthener, hoping to bring their world's tastes to Remnant.

* * *

 ** _ **Comments:**_**

 **LunaTheBlackWolf:** "Well, this definitely took an interesting turn! What happens next? Update soon"

 **Reply:** "Thank you! I like putting in as much information as possible in early chapters and establishing connections so I can get on to the fun stuff! Here's your chapter!"

* * *

 **Guest:** "Black Mage:Doesn't Nora explicitly state that she was struck by lightning on a Thursday?"

 **Reply:** "I know. I just don't like Earthern shit in a world where Earth _isn't._ If that makes sense...AU, READ THE CROSSOVER(S) AT THE TO-"

* * *

 ** **Guest:**** "Anonymous:Me: *reading this* Oh my god, just fuck already!"

 **Reply:** "First of all, pick a name. Second of all, they already have."

* * *

 ** **Guest:**** "Me:Wait...why does this Allison person have the same basic description as Ryuu's mother? Are they like, the same person, or different personalities of the same person? Or did you just get lazy in describing them?"

 **Reply:** "Actually, you pulled up a good point in my laziness in describing them. And while they ar _e not_ the same person, they _are_ twins. I addressed it here to make more sense for future readers. Glad you caught that!"

* * *

 ** _No_** ** _ **Omakes**_** ** _as of yet!_**

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


End file.
